


Personal Demons

by LapisExilis



Category: Outcast (Comic), Outcast (TV)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Past Abuse, Rare Fandoms, Short, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no "Outcast" works on the Archive. I felt obliged to change that. This is just a contemplative oneshot - Kyle and the Reverend in car with very little dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Demons

It was silent. Well, almost silence, they could hear the sound of each other's breathing and the car's constant hum. Kyle either gazed out the window or at his worn jeans. Reverend Anderson kept his eyes on the road, deviating occasionally to Rome's nondescript scenery. The Reverend considered speaking at one point, but seeing Kyle's detachment, he decided against it. Kyle was busy in his head, sometimes he thought his personal demons were more gruesome than the actual verity. Hell, maybe they were. 

He wandered what the difference was- between demons and truly evil people. Where dose a monster end and a man begin? You didn't have to vomit splitpea soup in order to commit atrocities. He knew that from experience. 

Reverend glanced over at Kyle once more. He didn't have demon exorcising powers. He wasn't an outcast, but they were in the same car, going the same place. The road behind them was not so different- hurt, anger, selfdistruction. He listened to Kyle take a deeper breath as he returned from his memory graveyard and shifted his vision to the dashboard. 

"I know" The Reverend said, not taking his eyes off the road. 

"What?" Kyle asked him in an aloof but inquisitive tone.

"This" 


End file.
